living_monster_of_the_weekfandomcom-20200214-history
Alfrid's report - 2: Vampires, Were-bears, and giant demon things.
(Week 2 - GM: Robert) Suffice it to say, this week was most... troubling. I thought last month with the gargoyles was bad, but this week we almost died several times, I almost got arrested (again!) and a giant demon-thing almost entered the world. It appears that despite helping me rescue Zia in the first place, none of my previous companions were willing to stick around and hear what she had to say about this vampire who held her hostage. As such, I was working with an entirely new team this month. Anna Worthington (I believe the correct term is hipster), Krissy (about whom I know very little), Randolf Roberts (He bribed the police into letting me go, so he's pretty good in my books), and Jaspar (a little whippersnapper who kept calling me gramps) To begin with, Zia (the hunter we rescued last week) brought us to an apartment building where we found four people standing about as though drugged up, yet bearing the bite-marks of vampires upon their necks. We managed to snap one of them out of it. This individual (a former hunter called Michael) took us and the other three victims to his haven, where we, in our attempt to snap the other three out of it, accidentally opened a portal which we were all sucked through. This portal deposited us several thousand meters up in the air. As we were falling, the sun went down, and a vampire swept out of the sky, grabbed the three still-hypnotised people and flew off. We were able use magic to turn a handkerchief into a giant parachute, allowing us to float to the ground safely. The next day we began further investigation. After returning to the scene of the previous investigation we found the three still-hypnotised victims inside a house. We snapped another two of them out of their state and they began to act very terrified of us. They would have run away and called the police so I was required to threaten them with my revolver to convince them to stay. It worked, although one of them may have fainted. After a brief confrontation with the police who accused me of kidnapping (which was resolved by bribing him into going away) we phoned up the former hunter, Michael, who explained to us that he knew some friends on a native american reservation who might be able to help. We drove there and discovered almost all of the adults had been hypnotised. We snapped one of them out of it, who then told us that several members of his family, including his son and wife were were-bears. His oldest son, Johnny, was missing. We tracked large were-bear tracks into the forest, and then across a river, where we found an old woman chanting in tongues while a were-bear patrolled the clearing. When we approached, a magic force-field flew up around us. and we observed the vampire sitting atop a tree, watching us. All of a sudden, a portal opened, and a (what can only be described as) really big monster thing started to come through. Thankfully, we managed to shut down the portal, and only part of a foot and nose of the giant monster thing was through the portal at them time. The severed appendages melted into a black liquid that began to attack us. My attempts to flamethrower the black goo did not work, and instead we we had to shoot it. The were-bear attacked the black goo, and ripped it to shreds. The were-bear transformed back into a person, who told us that the vampire had deliberately organised for him to fight the monster. Apparently the monster still exists in our world, and based on the fact that we just cut off its foot and nose, I believe that it is very likely annoyed at us, and may be seeking to exact revenge in the future. We still do not know why the vampire organised this. Although we did find it curious that the vampire fled when we brandished a symbol of the Eye of Ra at him.